It is known to contact polyamide filament with aqueous emulsions or dispersions which contain adjuvants which improve the processability and other properties of the filament. These include lubricants and similar materials such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,507. It is also desirable to includes antioxidants in such aqueous suspensions. Aryl phosphites are especially effective in protecting polyamide fibers when applied in this fashion. Likewise resin latex used, for example, in carpet backing, latex paints, adhesives and the like can be stabilized to provide a longer useful life both before and after application by the incorporation of a stabilizer. Unfortunately, many aryl phosphite stabilizers such as tri(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite have been found to be hydrolytically unstable and hydrolyze quite rapidly such that the aryl phosphite suspension has a rather short "shelf life."